


Sex blood and basketball

by Ersente



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайки и Тайга просто трахаются и обмениваются кровью, ничего личного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex blood and basketball

Кагами Тайга навсегда запомнил знакомство с Аомине Дайки. Ему велели беречь ногу, но он все равно не мог пройти мимо баскетбольной площадки, день без мяча в руке был прожит зря. Тогда-то и появился Дайки. Подобное не забывается. Потом они много раз схлестывались, пока не потеряли друг друга из виду, как часто бывает. После школы Тайга потерял почти всех, зато мир изменился так, что скучать не приходилось. Японские ученые объявили о том, что сумели синтезировать человеческую кровь, и из гробов повыползали вампиры.  
В общем и целом, эта новость не особо изменила жизнь Тайги. Конечно, регулярно приходилось проходить тест ультрафиолетом, некоторые особо одаренные пытались использовать сверхчеловеческие возможности, чтобы побеждать в спортивных соревнованиях, но вопрос решили сравнительно быстро — появились вампирские лиги. Одной из них была баскетбольная. Тайга даже пробовал отслеживать игры, но сдался: в реальном времени можно было наблюдать только быстро меняющийся счет, а замедленный просмотр сорокаминутной игры превращался в не самое изысканное извращение.  
Наверное, Тайга так и не встретил бы Дайки снова, не затащи друзья его в вампирский притон «Клыкастик». Естественно, это было интересно, от возбуждения покалывало в кончиках пальцев и окатывало жаром с головы до ног, но в одиночку он ни за что не пошел бы в подобное заведение.  
— Охуеть, — искренне восхитился Тайга, увидев Дайки, который сидел в кресле на подиуме и лениво разглядывал толпу.  
— Он здесь главный, — сказал Тайсей — герой вечера, чей мальчишник они пошли отмечать в «Клыкастик». — Говорят, в вамплиге играет. Ты его знаешь?  
— Не уверен.  
У Дайки с головой всегда проблемы были, но чтобы настолько? Жизнь опять стала скучна, в радиусе сотни миль не осталось достойных противников и захотелось испытать острые ощущения? Дайки всегда мог прийти к Тайге, тот развлек бы его по старой памяти.  
Добраться до супер-популярного вампира было невозможно. Отстояв в очереди целых пять минут, Тайга забил на обмен любезностями и вернулся к своим друзьям, которые уже вовсю развлекались с красивыми, но немного мертвыми девочками. Мальчишник Тайсея удался на славу. Кажется, некоторые сокомандники уже вкусили прелесть любви вампира, Тайга же решительно воздержался и вежливо отказался от не менее вежливого предложения, ему и так было хорошо.  
Второе знакомство с Аомине Дайки Тайга тоже запомнил навсегда. Он с друзьями уже собирался уходить из «Клыкастика», когда на плечи тяжело легла рука. В груди зародилась ярость, по которой он успел соскучиться. Тайга медленно повернул голову, против воли улыбаясь, и посмотрел в глаза Дайки.  
— Давненько не виделись.  
Его ухмылка стала более самодовольной и раздражающей, кожа была холодной. Теплее, чем думал Тайга, но холоднее, чем хотелось бы.  
— Привет.  
— Уже уходите?  
Взгляд Дайки был более цепким, чем прежде. Тайга сглотнул, вспоминая все, что читал о вампирах, и не зная, что из этого правда, а что — выдумки. Сердце заколотилось, кровь побежала быстрее, адреналин ударил по мозгам.  
— И ты даже не подошел поздороваться. Мое сердце разбито.  
— Подходил, но ты был занят.  
Тайга не знал, почему оправдывался. Наверное, из-за клыков во рту Дайки, которые выглядели неожиданно соблазнительно. Девочек портили, а Дайки придавали сексуальности, так и хотелось провести по ним языком и проверить — порежут или нет, и как поведет себя этот ебанат, когда попробует кровь Тайги на вкус, и как поведет себя сам Тайга, и...  
Тайга ущипнул себя за бедро и собрался с мыслями. Перед ним был всего лишь очередной вампир, который беззастенчиво пользовался чарами. Не самый обычный, с общим прошлым, но — всего лишь вампир, который вел нечестную игру.  
— Давай все пойдут домой, а ты останешься?  
— Хуй тебе, я фэйри, на мне твои чары не сработают.  
Дайки смешно моргнул, уткнулся носом в шею Тайги и шумно втянул воздух.  
— Так вот почему у тебя такой вкусный запах, — протянул он. — Создатель говорил, что фэйри больше нет.  
— Ну, я не чистокровка, — смутился Тайга. — Где-то, когда-то, кто-то. В далеком-далеком прошлом.  
— Читер. Так и знал, что ты не просто хороший игрок.  
— Эй!  
Тайга искренне возмутился и сбросил с плеч руку Дайки. Обвинять в нечестной игре было ударом ниже пояса. Тайга просто оттачивал свои навыки и всегда рвался вперед и вверх, как самый нормальным человек, которым он и был. Ну и что, что немного фейри. Эту примесь нельзя было брать в расчет, столь незначительна она была. Она просто давала некоторые преимущества при общении с вампирами.  
— Может, останешься добровольно? — предложил Дайки, сверкая клыками, к которым так и тянуло прикоснуться — чертовы чары.  
— Нет. Никогда, — решительно отрезал Тайга.  
«Никогда» длилось ровно неделю, а через месяц Тайга практически прописался в «Клыкастике». Он возвращался туда после дневных игр и тренировок, трахался до потери сознания и просыпался рядом с неподвижным Дайки. Это было какой-то гребаной магией, несмотря на то, что вампирские чары на нем не работали. Это выносило мозг, бесило и заводило. Тайга попадал в постель Дайки, даже когда шел к себе домой. Просто секс был слишком хорош и отлично снимал стресс, ничего личного.

День не задался, а в «Клыкастике», как всегда, было полно людей, которые орали громче оглушительной музыки и пытались подцепить вампира, желательно, не абы какого, а Самого Главного и Сексуального. Тайга застыл в дверях и мрачно посмотрел на Дайки, флиртующего с безымянными сучками, а потом, глядя строго вперед, попер к помещениям для персонала, спустился в подвал, разбросал по пути одежду и выгорел от злости на себя: они просто трахаются, ничего личного, ревность безосновательна и нелепа, как солнце, восходящее на западе.  
— Как-то я сегодня заебался, — сказал Тайга, кожей ощущая появление Дайки.  
— Проиграли?  
— Нет. Просто... заебался.  
Не говорить же, что соскучился всего за один солнечный день, что ревнует, что это выматывает сильнее игры с лидером «группы смерти», что Дайки — как баскетбол, только круче, день без него просто зря, даже не прожит.  
— И с чего ты взял, что я могу проиграть кому-то, кроме тебя? — рявкнул Тайга, развернулся и впечатал кулак в плечо Дайки.  
— Просто проверял. Только попробуй, на лоскутки порежу и крови не дам.  
Он мог. Отпаивал каждый раз, но всегда была вероятность, что Дайки заскучает в самый ответственный момент, развернется и уйдет. Уходил же, оставляя Тайгу со стояком и звенящими яйцами, и это не было брачными играми «загни и трахни». Впрочем, даже дрочка после таких его выходок была круче, чем секс с девочками «прекратите-мне-так-стыдно». Достаточно было представить себе, как Дайки выпускает клыки, вскрывает себе вену на левом запястье и подносит его к губам Тайги. Впрочем, хватало и просто клыков.  
— Когда-нибудь меня спалят на допинге, — усмехнулся Тайга и провел кончиком языка по свежей ране.  
— И накажут?  
— Отлучат от игры, придется идти в вампиры, у вас легкий недобор профессионалов.  
— Не шути так.  
Дайки был серьезен, как смерть, но руку не отнял. Тайга широко провел языком по запястью и тут же присосался. После двух глотков исчезла усталость, после третьего — тело стало почти невесомым, после четвертого — опалило жаром, который волнами растекся от желудка. Покалывало кончики пальцев, кожа остро реагировала на малейшее движение воздуха, а Дайки стоял неподвижно и смотрел расширенными зрачками на губы Тайги.  
— Хорошо, убедил, я помогу тебе расслабиться, — ухмыльнулся Дайки.  
— Очень рад.  
Тайгу вело, как пьяного, в ушах звенело, перед глазами плыло, а в ногах почти не осталось сил. Он положил руку на затылок Дайки, поцеловал и порезал язык о клыки, но эта боль была привычна, без нее поцелуй не был совершенным. Как и без хищного блеска глаз Дайки и его судорожного сглатывания. Как и без сильных рук, стискивающих ягодицы.  
Тайга потерся о пах Дайки, провел языком по его зубам, размазывая кровь, и зажмурился. Через секунду они рухнули на кровать и громко щелкнули наручники.  
— Что?..  
Он осекся под тяжелым взглядом, бешено заколотилось сердце и поджались яйца, пришлось укусить себя за нижнюю губу, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь и не кончить в самом начале. Дайки раздевался нарочито медленно: ослабил узел галстука и неторопливо расстегнул пуговицы, оглаживая каждую петельку. На ремне Тайга сдался и опять зажмурился, иначе заорал бы, требуя поторопиться.  
— Открой глаза.  
— Нет.  
— Открой глаза или я уйду.  
Угроза была серьезной, Тайга открыл глаза, пока не проебал ночь, застонал и потянулся к Дайки. К голому Дайки, к его напряженным соскам, кубикам пресса и толстому члену. Наручники впились в запястья, и Тайга упал на подушку.  
— С-сука, — восхитился он и оскалился.  
Сам нарвался, осталось только получать удовольствие. Наблюдать, как пальцы гладят член, как выступает капля смазки, как Дайки размазывает ее по головке и ухмыляется, слыша частое сердцебиение и глухой стон, когда он облизывает окровавленные губы.  
— Сука, — твердо сказал Тайга.  
— Учись, малыш.  
Тайга смотрел, как Дайки наклоняется к его голени, проводит по ней заостренной печаткой, взрезает кожу. Смотрел сквозь слезы, инстинктивно дергался и судорожно сглатывал слюну, а Дайки слизывал выступившую кровь и жмурился, как кот перед миской сметаны. Чувствовать себя едой было... здорово. Тайга признавал, что ебанулся на всю голову, но его заводило, что Дайки питался только на нем, как бы тот ни пытался показать обратное, заигрывая с посетителями «Клыкастика».  
— Ну как, расслабляет?  
— Нет, только напрягает, — хрипло ответил Тайга.  
Как расслабиться, когда клыки царапают внутреннюю поверхность бедра, волосы щекочут член, а горло распирает крик «трахни меня»? Он сейчас потребовал бы кляп, но Дайки нравилось доводить до точки кипения и слушать ругань с признаниями, от которых Тайга всегда отказывался, когда приходил в себя.  
— Хорошо. А если так?  
Дайки неторопливо слез к кровати, поднял с пола галстук и стремительно вернулся. Тайга задохнулся — перед его лицом подрагивал напряженный член, до которого можно было дотянуться, огладить языком, втянуть в рот, глубоко в глотку, уткнуться носом в жесткие волосы и сглотнуть.  
Тайга облизал губы и приподнялся, но у Дайки были свои планы — галстук плотно накрыл глаза.  
— Блядь.  
— Откинься на подушку и расслабляйся.  
Легче сказать, чем сделать. Тайга оценил фантазию — его скрутило от неизвестности, от необходимости угадывать, что же сделает Дайки, от легкого движения воздуха по коже.  
— Еще бы оглушил, сука.  
— Не вопрос.  
— Эй, я пошутил!  
Звуки пропали не до конца, но Тайге казалось, что он оглох. Он сышал только собственные дыхание и сердцебиение, проваливался в них, будто попал в воздушную яму, и сыпал проклятиями, поток которых прервался, когда Дайки обхватил губами головку и провел по ней языком. Клыки царапнули кожу, и Тайга стиснул зубы. По члену густо потекла слюна, собралась под мошонкой и защекотала промежность. Тайга вцепился в цепочку наручников и закусил нижнюю губу — он ни за что не застонет. Было бы из-за чего. Дайки всего лишь насадился ртом на член, вобрал в горло и сглотнул, раз, другой, третий, пока Тайгу не забило крупной дрожью и он не толкнулся еще глубже, больше не пытаясь сдержаться и растянуть удовольствие.  
Дайки сглотнул еще раз, неторопливо снялся с пульсирующего члена и вылизал его. Тайга решил, что такой метод релаксации очень хорош и им надо непременно воспользоваться еще раз, возможно, через пару часов, сначала стоит отдохнуть и прийти в себя.  
Только Дайки не устал и, очевидно, хотел трахаться. Он развернул Тайгу — браслеты наручников врезались в запястья, от истомы не осталось и следа, — и резко ввел член. Боль прошибла позвоночник, впечаталась в затылок, тело скрутило судорогой, но Дайки не обратил внимания на вскрик. Или обратил — и завелся еще сильнее. Он, не сдерживаясь, вбивался в Тайгу. Каждый толчок вызывал белую вспышку и волну жара, галстук промок от слез, а Тайга хохотал, как безумный. Не перестал и когда зубы впились в шею, разорвав мышцы. Тонкая струйка крови защекотала ухо, от него побежали мурашки, вниз, к горящей заднице. У Тайги ослабли руки, и он завалился вперед, лбом на холодную ладонь. Дайки толкнулся еще раз и замер.  
Тайга парил в невесомости, кажется, он то вырубался, то приходил в себя. Чувствовал кровать под спиной, холодные плечи под ногами, тяжелую пульсацию в заднице, — и парил в невесомости, привязанный к земле только осторожными прикосновениями языка. Кровь Дайки постепенно смывала боль и опять пьянила, Тайга даже подумал, что готов повторить, но лениво отмахнулся от этой мысли. Он, конечно, ебанулся, но все еще мог просчитать последствия совсем неразумных поступков.  
— Ну как?  
— Отлично, — хрипло ответил Тайга, с удовольствием потянулся и покосился на наручники, так и висевшие на спинке кровати. — Но ты грязно ешь, у меня все волосы в крови.  
— Не учи ученого, — ухмыльнулся Дайки и притворился, что удар в плечо был болезненным.  
Тайга пьяно смеялся и парил. Они просто трахались и обменивались кровью, больше их ничего не связывало, но Дайки был единственным, кому можно безоговорочно доверять во всем. И — Тайга точно знал — доверие было взаимным.


End file.
